The White Raven
by Ilatan
Summary: When the crow fall in love...RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"did you get the boy?" a men with a cold voice said.  
"yes, master." the other man said.  
"good, now bring him here, I wanna talk to him." the man with the cold voice said again, and he was the master here, in this dark room.  
"yes master"  
the man obeyed and he bring the little boy to his master, as his master told him to do.  
"so you little boy, do you know why you're here?" the master said.  
"..n-no...I wanna go back to my mommy.." the little boy said, and then he start to cry.  
"don't worry, you'll never see her again." the master said.  
"..what? why? but I wanna see her.." the boy said as he continued crying.  
"huh, you'll pay for her sins.." the master said.  
"..what?..what do you mean..?" the boy asked, tears still falling from his eyes.  
"get the mask." the master order one of the men that was standing in this dark room.  
and the man obeyed, and he bring a black mask.  
the master hold the mask, grinning, and said to the little boy "do you know what is that?"  
"..uh..it's a ..mask?" the boy said afraid, and he still crying.  
"bingo! this mask will be your new friend." the master said with a big evil grin on his face.  
the little boy was afraid of the eyes of the man that was talking to him, and then the man that everyone call him 'master' came closer to the little boy, holding this black mask with his hand.  
"..don't worry it wont hurt.." the master said in an evil tone with a grin.  
"..uhh..what are you do-" the little boy start to say, but it was too late, because the master place the mask on the little boy's face.  
"AHHHHH" the little boy screamed, when the mask touched his skin...

_After 13 year.._

You may ask who was this little boy? well it was me, my name's Len, and I was that little boy, and you also may ask what happened? well, that man that called master it was one of the demons, and he place a mask on my face, that mask look exactly like the crow's face, and that mask's still covering my dace, it cover my eyes and my nose, the only thing that you can see in my face, it's my mouth and my jaw, and my chin, and a little part of my cheek, and the mask doesn't cover my forehead, but my hair is all over my face, and it covering my forehead as well, and that mask made me see the world in black and white, I can't see colors, and the worst thing about it, that I can't take it off from my face, it became a part of me, and that mask made me a half raven...I have raven wings,but I can hide them, and I also can talk to crows...  
when that demon placed that mask on my face, he let me go, I was shocked, I mean why he did placed this mask on me?  
I can't remember anything about my life before that accident, and I didn't see my mother again, I can't also remember how she look like, when the accident happened I was 5 years old, and now I'm 18, I lived my life alone, and the crows took care of me, and I became their new master, they obeyed me, they're much better then humans, I live alone in an old mansion with my craws, nobody came to this mansion after I killed his owner, yes I killed them, and I kill anyone came to here, and that mask is controlling me,everyday that mask can control me more, and some time that mask made me kinda of heartless, and I'm afraid that I can't control my self anymore, so I've to find away to take it off.  
I searched for away to take off the mask, but it was useless, until one day, I founded that this mask can take off by true love, or something like that, I'm not really sure about that, but how could I found true love, the truth is I don't what does love mean, I lived all my life by myself and with my craws, and finding someone to fall in love with, it's kinda impossible, and beside I didn't talk to a girl before, I saw many of them but I can't talk to them with this mask on my face, and I don't think that would any girl love me...  
well I've a blonde hair, that it's what do I remember, but when I look at myself in the mirror, I see my hair is light gray...my hair is all over my face, it kind messy, but I love it like this, and I putted from the back in small ponytail, and I don't actually know my eyes color, I don't remember their color, and the mask is hiding them.  
I wear a black classic shirt and a black pants, and black boots, and a black gloves, I wear everything black for two reason, first one is I know that this color is black not something else, and the second one is because that the color of the crows is black, and I'm one of them, and I keep my wings hiding it's uncomfortable to walk with them.  
One day, I was playing in my black cold classic piano as usual, I like playing on it, it made me feel better, and when I was playing on it in peace, then one of my craws came to me, and he told me that we have some visitors..hehe I should go and greet them...

**_To be_**** continued...**

sorry because it is short...**  
**I hope you like this chapter and this story that I'm working on.  
anyway the next chapter we'll be update soon...  
sorry for mistakes ^^'  
and I don't own the vocaloid..  
please review and thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for late update, I was kinda busy..and I was actually surprised that you guys like my story :3**  
**anyway here a new chapter ;D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Len's POV

After one of my dear crows told me that I've some visitors, I went downstairs, not making any sound, and then I realized that my visitors are in the hall room, and when I went their, I didn't see anyone except a girl?  
eh? that will be easier than I thought.  
the girl was sitting on the floor, she was hiding her face in her knees, and I think that she's crying...I wonder why...wait! I don't care about her, she entered my place! no one can do that!  
for unknown reason, I didn't came near her, I just stand in the shadows at the corner of the room, making sure that she wont see me, I just stand there at the corner of the room watching her, then she went silent, she stopped making those crying noises, so I walk toward her, I think that she didn't notice me, I sit down next to her, there is no reaction from her yet!  
I place my hand on her shoulder, and I shook her a little, then she felt on my chest, and I realized that she's sleeping, I looked at her face, well she was beautiful I can't deny it, her hair was light gray, I don't know what's her real hair color, because I see everything in black and white...her hair was short, and she had a big bow on her hair, humans are so weird, but it actually made her...how to say it in a word..well I'll use that word that human always say..her bow made her _cute__!_ uhh stop it Len, you don't even know her! I should kill her...but something really stupid inside me didn't let me do it!  
maybe when she woke up I'll tell her to leave, and if she didn't do what I say, I've no choice except killing her.  
I cried this girl, like bridal style to my bedroom, and I laid her on my queen-size bed, and I told some of my crows to watch her is she wake up or something.  
I wonder why she came her?  
I carried her, in bridal style, to my bedroom, and laid her in my queen-size bed, and I order some of my crows to watch her if she wake up or something..

Rin's POV

_earlier that day..._

I woke up in the morning, I don't really want to go to school, but I have to, I enter the bathroom, I brush my teeth, brush my hair, wear my clothes, you know all the normal stuff in the morning..  
after I finish them, I went downstairs, I saw my mother making breakfast, and my father's reading a newspaper.  
"good morning." I said.  
"morning Rin." mom replied.  
"morning Rin..me and your mother want to talk with you in something..." dad say, and from the way he say it, I felt that it's not a good think.  
"..okay." I said, waiting from him to tell me.  
"me and your mother are going to France.." Dad said.  
"eh? France? why?" I asked confused.  
"...me and your father need some rest...you know what I mean Rin.." mom said.  
"eh?...how much are you going?" I asked.  
"..about three months.." dad replied.  
"WHAT?" I exclaimed.  
"don't yell in my face young lady!" dad say.  
"...okay..sorry...but you can't leave me alone,right?" I asked.  
"of course no darling, aunt Meiko is coming to take care of you, beside I think that you're old enough to take care of yourself!" mom said, smiling.  
what? aunt Meiko? they can't leave me with her! she's crazy! and she's always drunk!  
"no! please don't leave me with her!" I begged them.  
"Rin stop acting like a little child, beside your aunt love you!" mom said.  
"uhh..I'm acting like a little child and you both going to your fancy honeymoon in France!" I exclaimed.  
"Rin..!"  
"uhh, forget it I'm going to school!" I said angrily.  
"but you didn't have your breakfast yet..." mom said.  
"I don't want to!" I yelled, and I get out from the house and slam the door behind me.  
worst day ever!

* * *

_At school..._

I arrived school, and I entered my class, the teacher didn't arrive yet, I saw my best friends Miku and Teto talking, and I know about what they are talking about, they're talking about the music test that we made it last week, well we made it at crypton future media, crypton made this test because they're looking for some teenagers to made them famous pop stars, and the project will name the VOCALOID, and me and my friends done this test, and guess what? Miku's father is the owner of crypton, so I'm sure that I passed!  
"hey Miku and Teto!" I said happily, I can't wait to start work with crypton!  
"hey Rin." Teto replied.  
"..hey Rin.."Miku said.  
"sooooooo? did I passed?" I said extremely happily!  
"...well...uh..it..I don't know how to say it.."Miku said nervously.  
wait...this is bad...  
"what's it Miku?" I said.  
"..you didn't pass the test..I'm so sorry Rin..." Miku said.  
eh? what?  
"but you-" I start to say but someone cut me off.  
"hiiiiiiiiii Miku-chan!" Tei said, I really hate this girl, she's kinda...bitchy..  
"hey Tei-chan." Miku replied.  
"I can't wait to start working with crypton!" she said, grinning.  
"wait! you passed?!" I asked.  
"of course, they said that I've an amazing voice, beside, most of us passed..wit you didn't pass?"  
they accept her? God why?  
"..n-no.." I said looking down.  
"well, it seemed that not all of us have a talent." she said, with a devilish smile.  
that bitch!  
"I'm so sorry Rin, but my father said that you voice don't work.." Miku said, I thought that she's my best friend and she'll tell her father to accept me!  
worst day ever!

* * *

I was at math class, and then the bell rang, and that mean that it's lunch time, I was going out of the class, but the teacher stopped me.  
"Rin, I notice that your grads are getting so low, if you don't do good next exams something bad will happen." the teacher told me.  
I nodded not saying a word.  
worst day ever!

* * *

I was searching for Mikuo, he's Miku brother, I was searching for him because he's my crush, and also one of my best friend, I need to talk to him, two days ago he told me that he like me back, and I'm so happy about that, but we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet, I search for him but it was useless, I didn't saw him, I sighed, and decided to go to the roof, after this bad day I need some time alone.  
I went to the roof, and when I opened the door I saw...  
MIKUO AND Neru K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
they were making out! I felt tears in my eyes, I wanted to cry, then Mikuo saw me, but before he could say anything I ran.  
WORST DAY EVER!

* * *

I get out of the school, I know that I'll e in a trouble if anyone know that, but I didn't care, I ran and ran, tears falling more, after so much running, I stopped, I stopped in front of an old mansion, I know that mansion, they said who enter that mansion, crows will kill him and take his soul, huh, like I believe those things.  
I start working in the yard of the mansion, I saw so **_many_**crows, they were hundreds of them, no it more there were thousands of them, and they were all looking at me in there black creepy eyes, well I don't afraid of them, but there're alot! what if they attacked me? they can kill me! maybe I should go...no Rin be strong crows don't eat humans!  
I was surprised that they didn't attacked me, they just keep staring, I entered the mansion, it was dark inside, I walk around, then I remembered what happened today, then I start to cry, I sit on the floor, I hide my face in my knees, I cried and cried until there no more tears left!  
why is that happening to me? why?  
I kept thinking about that, until I felt asleep...

**_To be__ co_**_**ntinued...**_

I hope that you like it.  
I'll update the next chapter soon I promise!  
sorry for mistakes and my bad english..._  
_please review and thanks for reading. c:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin's POV

I woke up, I find out that I'm at something very comfortable, I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark room, and there was some candles lighting the room, and I was lying on a bed?  
eh? where am I? and how I got here?  
I was getting up, but something stopped me, when I was getting up I saw a crow, and it was so close to my face, his beak was touching my nose!  
"kyaaa!" I screamed, that crow was bigger than usual!  
then, I realized something, that crow wasn't the only crow...here!  
there were so many of them in the room, they were watching me, oh God, those crows are big!  
in the corner of my eye, I saw someone sitting in a chair, in the corner of the room, but I couldn't see who is it or how does he like like, he looked like a male, I knew that from the way he was sitting, he was sitting in the shadows.  
he then stood up, and walk slowly closer to me, and when I could see his face or who was he, I was shocked, there was a mask on his face, that mask look exactly like the crow's face, the same black eyes, and there was the higher half of the crow beak in the lower part of the mask **(I'm really suck at explaining what I want to say xD)**, why is he wearing this mask? is there is a costumer party or something?  
he then suddenly stooped, I felt like he's shocked, but I'm not sure about that, his mouth was sightly open, and I think that he's staring at me, but I'm not sure about that too, because I can't see his eyes, the mask was covering them.  
he start walking toward me again, he was so close to me, kya!  
then he pushed me on the bed, with he on top, our faces were to close, my nose touched the beak of his mask, is he going to rape me or something?  
I was so nervous, and I start to blush madly! I tried to let him get off on me, but he was so strong, and he didn't let me do that.  
I couldn't take it anymore, I close my eyes, trying to relax.  
"open your eyes." he whisper in my ear softly, his voice was cold and soft at the time!  
eh? why?  
I did what he told me, I opened my eyes slowly.  
and when I opened them, I saw a small smile on his face.  
we stay like this, he was staring at me, not saying any word, and I kept blushing.  
I found breathing is hard, I couldn't breath well, my breathing was slow and long, then he placed his hand through my hair, taking off the hair that was on my eyes, and I blush more when he did that.  
"..are you o-okay?" he asked.  
I didn't say anything, I just keep blushing.  
then he get up, and set on the bed, thank God!  
I also get up, and set on the bed, but I sit far from him, but it didn't work, he came and sit really close to me, I blush again, oh God, I'm so pathetic!  
"..why you were crying?" he said, softly.  
eh? wait! he saw me crying? wait...that mean he carried me to here! kya I'm blushing harder.  
"..it's because I..." I said nervously.  
"it's because you what?" he asked.  
"..it's because I had a bad day..." I said, looking down.  
"what happened with you today?" he asked again, why he keep acting like this?  
should I told him? no! I don't even know him!  
"..why should I tell y-you?..I don't even know you!"  
he didn't say anything, I think that he realized that I've a point.  
"I wont hurt you, so you can tell me." he said.  
I've feeling that he'll keep telling me those kinda of things until I told him what happened to me today, I sighed and gave up.  
I told him what did happen with me today, I told him about how my parent are going to there honeymoon, and they'll leave me alone with my crazy aunt, and I told him about Tei and Miku, how does everyone had been accepted except me! and I told him about my low degrees in math, and I told him about what Mikuo had done to me.  
after I finish, I sighed, and reminding all these things make me wanna cry again.  
no Rin be strong! don't cry! he's here! you can't cry!  
but I failed, and I start to cry like a little girl.  
now he'll think that I'm weird or something!  
"..do you hate them?" he asked.  
why he's asking? well I thought about what did he say, well I'm upset from my parent but I don't hate them, and my aunt is weird and crazy but I don't hate her, and about Tei, YES I do hate her, and about Miku, she prefer Tei on me! I'm her best friend! right? well I hate her now! and my teacher's so harsh and mean to me so yes of course I hate him, and Mikuo and his new _girlfriend _I'm not sure if they're couple, but yes I hate them, yes I'm in this story I don't have to be always cute stupid Rin in all the stories, am I right?  
"..well yea, kinda.." I answered.  
"then, let them feel your hate, and show no fear!" he said, grinning evilly.  
"...how I'm suppose to do that?"  
"you have to find a way to do that by your own!" he said smiling.  
I looked at him confused, what does he mean?

Len's POV **(I'll replay what does happened in Rin's POV but in Len's POV)  
**  
"kyaaa!" I heard that girl screaming, I wounder why?  
I saw her looking around, she seemed shocked, and scared?  
then her eyes met mine.  
and her eyes were...  
colorful!  
her eyes weren't black or shads of gray, it was different color, it was...eh what is that color's name?  
I stood up, and I start walking toward her, every step I took closer to her I can see her bright eyes clearer.  
I stopped walking, staring at her beautiful eyes again, I wonder why I can see her eyes color? I never see any color since that mask was on my face, seeing her eyes color made me happy inside, it made me feel warm inside, and I like that feeling!  
I start walking again, then I stopped when I reached her, I was so close to her beautiful colorful eyes, I pushed her down on the bed, with me on top, now I can see her eyes better, her tiny nose touched my mask, her eyes were shining and sparkling, I've to collect them **(well if you know or don't know, crows love to stole and collect shining stuff, like jewelry and those things, and since Len's a half crow, so he love collecting shining stuff as well.) **those eyes'll be _mine and only mine!_ I can watch her beautiful eyes color forever, I have to have them! I've never been happy like that before! she makes me happy I wont let anyone take my happiness away from me!  
then she closed her eyes, no no no!  
she closed them, I can't see her eyes color anymore!  
"open your eyes." I whisper in her ear.  
ans then she slowly opened her eyes, and I saw her beautiful eyes again, I smiled, it had been long time since I smiled.  
I could see that her face color changed, her cheek color was a darker shade of gray, she looked nervous and scared..is that because of me? I didn't do something wrong this time, did I?  
"..are you okay?" I asked, I was worried about her, is she afraid of me? I wont hurt her, forget what I said when I saw her crying, did one of my crows hurt her while she's sleeping when I wasn't here? is she sick or something?  
she didn't say anything, and that made me even more worried, I never cared about _someone_ before, she's so special to me already~  
I get up from being on the top of her, and I sit on the bed, she did the same, but she sit away from me, so I came closer to her, and sit next to her, then I remembered something...  
"..why you were crying?" I asked.  
she stayed silent for a minute, then she said "..it's because I.." her voice even so angelic~  
and she stopped! she was crying because what?  
"it's because you what?" I asked her again.  
"..it's because I had a bad day..." she said looking down.  
I don't know why, but I felt sad inside...  
"what happened with you today?" I asked again.  
"..why should I tell y-you?.. I don't even know you!"  
eh? now I got it she's afraid of me, she think that I'll hurt her or something, but I wont, how can I hurt my happiness? the truth is that I wont let anyone touch her or hurt her, I wont let anyone take the person that make me happy away from me!  
"I wont hurt you, so you can tell me." I said.  
she sighed, and she start telling me about her parents and how they'll leave her with her aunt, and she told me about a music test? I don't understand you humans! and she also told me a bout her math exams or something, and finally she told me about someone called Mikuo that she had a crush on him, but she saw him kissing another girl...  
after she finished, she looks really down, then she burst in tears, think Len think about away to cheer her up,hmm, if she hate them she wont be sad, then she'll be happy again!  
"..do you hate them?" I asked.  
she take a minute, I think she's thinking about it.  
"..well yea, kinda.." she said.  
"then, let them feel your hate, and show no fear!" I said grinning, well yea, this is my best way to make me happy, I'm sure that it'll work with her too.  
"..how I'm suppose to do that?" she asked.  
"you have to find a way to do that by your own!" I said, smiling.  
of course everyone need his special way to show the other how he hate them.  
she looked nervous and shocked, and I could feel that she'll cry again...I think that this didn't cheer her up enough..what should I do?  
oh I got it!  
I remember when I was a little a read a story, and in that story there were a boy crying and he was so scared from the monsters under his bed, but then his mother came and hugged him, and then he felt better...should I do that to her?  
I pull her closer to me, and I hugged her, this is my first time I hug someone, and I like this feeling, I should hug her _more_~  
I felt that she's getting warmer, is she's okay?  
maybe that didn't work,hmm, let me remember that rest of the story, after his mother hugged him, she kissed his forehead...I need to kiss her forehead!  
I did what I said, I kissed her forehead, and then I looked into her beautiful, they're shining~ I can see there colors!  
I looked at her face, and it was a dark shade of gray, why is her face color like this, it's not normal, is she's sick or she-!  
I know what, I think that she's _blushing_, eh? let me remember why humans blush...hmm..uhhh...they blush because...I don't remember..but they don't blush because something bad, right?  
"do you feel better?" I asked her, after the hug and the kiss she has to feel better now.  
"..uh..I.."  
"..you what?"  
"...I have..to go..now.." she said nervously, then she stood up, she was going to leave, but I grab her hand, she can't leave!  
"you can't Leave!" I said coldly.  
"eh?"  
I go and locked the door, and she was looking at me in horror, she can't leave! she has to stay here with me! her eyes will make me happy evetyday, she's **_mine!_**

**_To be continued..._**  
_  
_ah Len you're so stupid in love xD  
anyway I hope that you liked this chapter..  
sorry for mistakes and my bad english..  
I'll update the next chapter soon..  
please review and thanks for reading c:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin's POV

"you can't leave!" he said coldly.  
"eh?"  
what does he mean I can't leave, is he going to kidnap me? he can't do that! right?  
"...but I wanna go home.." I said, I felt like I was a 3 years old who was saying that.  
he grinned evilly about what did I just say.  
"you're at home, here will be your new home with me~"  
"but I don't want to leave with you!" I exclaimed.  
"I wasn't asking you, I was ordering you!"  
"..what do you want from me?" I yelled.

he didn't answer me, what he want from me? I wanna know!  
"do you want money?" I asked, if he think that he'll got money from me, then he have to be kidding, I don't have money at all.  
"I don't care about money!" he said angrily.  
if he doesn't want money, then what?  
"...you'll rape me?" I said in horror.  
"..I'm not like that.."  
"then what?" I asked confused.  
he came closer to me, he came so _close _to me, and he whisper in my ear "it's a secret~"  
eh? secret?  
I hate secrets!  
whenever someone tell me that he have a secret, then I _have_ to know it!  
he have a secret, and the worse things is his secret about ME!  
I _have_ to know his secret!  
"..I wanna know your secret!" I said in a childish way.  
"if you stay here with me, I'll tell you~"  
"noway!"I said, turning my head away from him.  
"you know, I'm just trying to be nice with you.." he said, and when I looked at him, he was looking down at his feet, and I felt..guilty..why I should feel guilty? he is kidnapping me!  
"you kidnapped me!" I said.  
"no I didn't, you came here by yourself.."  
well he have a point...  
"then let me go." I said with a smirk.  
"no!" he said angrily.  
"why?" I asked, why he make it so hard, why he wont let me go?"  
"because you're _mine!" _he said with his creepy evil grin.

I don't know why but I blush, no one told me that before...  
I looked away, trying to hide my blush, and I felt that he came closer to me, then he hold my shin with his index finger, making me looking at him, we had eyes contact, or that what I think, I can't see his eyes, but I have feeling inside me that he's looking at my eyes.  
his face was so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath touching my skin, there were like 5 cm between my lips and his lips...he'll kiss me? just thinking about that make me blush more, me imagining his lips on mine and- snap of it Rin! you can't let him stole your first kiss! yes I never kiss anyone before..I had a crush on Mikuo but he never kissed me...  
he didn't do anything, he didn't kiss me, and he didn't pull away,if he stay like that I'm going to shoot myself!  
I closed my eyes, ready fro my fate, if he going to kiss me, then he should kiss me now!  
what wrong with me? I can't let him kiss me, I don't know him, I don't even know his name!  
"open your eyes!" he said, and from the way he said it, I felt like he's ordering me.  
why he always tell me to open my eyes when I close them?  
I opened my eyes anyway.  
"..I wanna go home.." I said that again.  
"I told you that this is not gonna happen." he said with his cold voice.  
"I can't stay here! I've to go home, if I don't go home soon, my parent will know that something bad happened to me, and they will start searching for me... and they will find me here! and they will call the police, and the police will take you to the jail!" I said angrily a bit.  
he stayed silent for a minute, then he burst in laugh, I didn't say anything funny, did I?  
"what's so funny?" I said, I felt annoying, he start to laugh with no reason.  
"what did you say is funny, did you think that I'll let anyone take you away from me that easily? huh? beside no one will think that you came here, nobody came here anyway, and even if they find that you're here, then I'll simply kill them, and you'll stay here with me forever~" he said, in a devilish way.  
forever? kill them? eh?  
"you can't do that you gonn-" I start to say, but a noise from my tummy stopped me, I'm hungry, I didn't eat anything today, I barley ate an orange.  
"you're hungry, aren't you?" he said with a smirk.  
"no!" I lied, I don't want anything from him, but the truth is that I'm starving~  
"what do you want to eat?" he asked.  
"I told you I'm not hungry!" I yelled.  
"...yea sure...now what do you wanna eat?" he asked that stupid question again.  
"...oranges.." I said as I gave up.  
for some reasons I felt that he's confused and shocked about my answer, I wonder why?  
"..okay." he said.  
I nodded.  
"wait here for me, I'll go and get some oranges for you...do you want anything else?"  
I shook my head.  
he then unlocked the door and open it, and he get out of the room, and he locked the door again, I sighed, what I'm going to do now? how I'll get out of here?  
then I notice something, I'm not alone here, there is still those crows here, they were staring at me, how can he lives with all this crows?  
I saw one of the crows was next to me on the bed, I ignored him, he came even closer, and he peck my arms with his beak, I try my best to ignore him, he peck my arms again but this time he peck it harder, I tried to keep him away from me, but I failed, he peck me again but this time it hurt me, so I slap him with all my power, that crow didn't seems happy about that, not only him, all the crows were coming towards me, and that crow that I slap him, he opened his wings, and the rest do of the crows did the same, and they start making that noise that crows made **( I really don't know what's the name of the name of the crow's voice, so if you know please tell me c:)**, oh my God, is they going to attack me? from how they look it seems yes they'll!  
the crow that I slap, fly towards me, I try to shoo him, but he scratch my arm with his talon, I cried loud from pain, I start to scream for that idiot to come!  
those crows are dangerous! they are attacking me!  
then I saw the doors opened, Len come in.  
"get away from her!" he yelled angrily.  
all the crows did what he said...do they obey him? how?  
Len come towards me, I was on the bed, crying like a little girl who lost her teddy bear, he sit next to me on the bed, and I notice that he have some oranges with him, he drop the oranges on the bed.  
"did they hurt you?" he asked, from his voice he seemed worried.  
I nodded.  
"where?" he asked.  
I showed him my scratch, it wasn't big...  
"don't worry it's a small scratch and there is no blood." he said.  
"..but it hurt!" I said, crying again like a like a little baby, the truth is that I wan't crying because the scratch...I was crying to get his attention..  
he take my arms, and he kissed the scratch, I blush furiously!  
"do you feel better now?" he asked smiling.  
I nodded blushing.  
"did you anything to them? they don't attack for no reason!"  
"I slap on of them..." I said.  
"eh? you shouldn't done this.."  
"I did that for a reason! one of the crows start pecking me with his beak, I tried to ignore it, but it hurt!" I said angrily.  
"..they just tried to be friendly with you.."  
I give him a glare, and I turn my head, he thinks that they didn't do anything wrong!  
"which one start pecking you?" he asked.  
"eh? how should I know? they're all look the same!" I exclaimed, how should I know which one attacked me?  
he looked at the crows, and said " which one of you attacked her?"...is he talking to the crows? is he crazy or something?  
and for my surprise, one of the crows flew to the bed, and that crow lower his head like he's apologizing to..him!  
do they understand what he say? how?  
I heard him chuckled...eh?  
"she wont attack you again." he said smiling.  
"she?" I asked confused.  
"yes, the crow who attacked you is a female."  
"how did you know?" I asked, I'm still confused.  
"it's obviously."  
I looked at 'her' and I compared 'her' with the other crows, and I saw no different!  
"she was just..jealous, but she's good girl." he said, and he start rubbing her head, and she start nuzzling his hand...that's weird.  
"jealous?" I asked, why is she jealous from me?  
"...maybe because you're special for me." he said, smiling.  
I blush...I'm special?  
"now eat your oranges.." he said.  
I nodded.

* * *

after I ate all the oranges, and now my tummy is full, I had an idea.  
"..listen if you let me go, I'll come here tomorrow, I promise." I said.  
"no!" he immediately say it, he didn't even think about it!  
"I promise, I'll come everyday!"  
"no!"  
"please!" I begged.  
"no!"  
"pleassseee!"  
"no! you're going to stay here if you like it or not, and that it over, I don't want hear it ever again!"  
"you're so mean!"  
he didn't reply, how rude!  
after silent like a five minutes.  
"do you want some tea?" he asked breaking the silent.  
"...yes."  
he stood up, and start walking but then he turn around to me again.  
"..what's your name?" he asked, huh, good that you remember to ask that question!  
"..Rin." I said blushing, why am I blushing? he didn't ask me for a date or something! he just asked my name!  
"I'm Len." he said as he left the room locking the door again, I can't believe that he left me with those crows again!

* * *

after a few minutes he came with two cups of tea, he putted them on a table that was in the corner of the room where he was when I first I saw him, there were two chairs, he sat on one and told me to sit on the other, I did what he told me and sit there.  
he was giving me a gently smile.  
"...Len I can't stay here forever... I've to go!"  
he didn't answer.  
"..Len if I don't go home, my parents will be worried about me!"  
he still not answering.  
"..beside, I've a school tomorrow, I can't skip it!"  
still no answer.  
is he ignoring me?  
"answer me!" I yelled.  
"yes, you'll stay here with me forever, and I don't really care if your parent are worried about you or not, and no you can't go to school, now do you have anything else to say for me to say no about it?" he said so calmly while having another sip of his tea.  
is he making fun of me?  
"..you have to let me go you-" I yelled but he cut me off.  
"you should drink your tea." he said with a smile.  
how he dare to cut me off?! I was going to yell again at him, but I smell the tea smell, it was so good, I take a sip, and it was delicious~  
wait! what if the tea was poison?  
but he wont do that...why he want to kill me anyway?  
I start drink my tea, and he did that too, he was also reading a book, and I was giving him glares.  
after I finish my tea, I said "...I'm tired and I wanna sleep, so I should go home..."  
he laughed a little, then he said " you can't go home, you can sleep here, and beside you slept a lot this noon!"  
I sighed, maybe I should plan for escape tomorrow...  
"fine!"  
"..it's early to sleep now, do you want to do something before you go to sleep?" he asked.  
what dose he mean by 'something'?  
"..like what?" I asked confused.  
please God, don't tell me that he's a pervert!  
"..you can read with me this book that I"m reading right now." he said smiling.  
eh? read a book?  
"...just that?" I asked shocked.  
"yes, do you want to do something else then that?"  
"no no no! reading a book is a perfect idea." I said nervously.  
"okay, now come here and sit."  
"eh your chair is only for one..."  
"I know, you'll sit in my lap~" he said with a smirk.  
I blushed..  
that little devil...  
"no!" I said, it's my turn to say no!  
"it's an order!" he said a bit loudly.  
"no! no! and one thousand no!" I yelled.  
he didn't replied, he stood up, and came closer to me, and then he carried me, I blushed, I tried to stop him, and I tried to let him let me down, but it was useless, he then sat again on his seat, with me on _his _lap, my face was like grumpy cat's face, he can't do what he want!  
"it seems that I've to read this story again, do you want me to read it, or do you want to do that?" he asked, holding the book again.  
I didn't answer, I just gave him a glare.  
"it seems that I've to read it."  
he opened the book and start to read loud, the story was about sailors and pirates, at first I thought that it'll be boring but then I realized that I was wrong, the story was so excited and interesting, I liked reading they fights, and how the were all searching for a map, and when they founded it they start searching for gold, and the most thing that I like, it was the romance parts in the story..  
I was blushing most of the time and I was nervous too because I was in Len's lap, I've to admit that his lap was really comfort and warm, and most of the time I was staring at Len who was reading, and when he caught me staring at him, I quickly look away with my blushing face, and I heard him chuckled.  
when he was reading, I was the one who turn the pages...maybe I was doing that because I like the story..  
it get late, and we read alot! and I start to get really sleepy, I was going to sleep in his arms, but I always stopped myself from doing that...it's not my fault that his chest is so damn warm..I've to admit that I like begin in his lap for unknown reason, but I'll never tell him that!  
the problem is that I always sleep early, I love sleeping~  
and here I'm now, doing my best to not sleep, my eyes were barley opened, I can't sleep in his arms! but it seems that I failed, but before I close my eyes and give up to sleep, I saw Len grinning evilly at me, that...

_**To be continued...**_

so how it was? did you like it? c: I hope so..  
anyway sorry for mistakes and my bad english, and yes I know that there's so much mistakes..  
I'll update the next chapter soon  
please review and thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rin's POV

I woke up next day, I felt something really warm around me, I opened my eyes to see something black, wait, I know what is that..it is a mask I saw before...it's Len's mask..  
then I realize everything, me and Len were lying on the bed, close to each other, and Len's arms were around me, and I were _so _close to him! even our face were too close...and he was shirtless too! and I notice that my legs was between his legs! I start to blush madly!  
I was going to scream, but I quickly place my hands on my mouth, and I take a deep breath, keep calm Rin, don't explode everywhere!  
I quickly pull away from his arms, I think he's still sleeping, I notice that his hair isn't tied in his ponytail, and he still wearing his mask!  
why doesn't he take his mask off?  
he don't have to wear it when he's sleeping...  
I came closer to him, I want to take that mask off from his face! I wonder how he look like...  
I place my hands on his mask, and when I was going to take it off..  
"good morning~"  
"kyyaa!" I jumped from my place, he was going to give me a heart attack! he's awake? from when he's awake?  
"are you okay?" he asked, his voice sound that he's worried.  
"no!"  
"..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you scared.." he said.  
I'm not scared!  
"..why did you sleep next to me?" I asked.  
"why not?"  
"...because...you can't!" I yelled blushing.  
"..why? you know, I'll do that every night~"  
I blush more!  
"..you can't...and beside I've to go home today!"  
"you're not going anywhere."  
"huh, we'll see about that!" I said smirking.  
"yes, we'll see~" he said, smirking back, then he came closer to me, so close! and he kissed my nose, I blush hard, my face was like a tomato!  
then he warped his arms around my wrist, and he pushed me down to the bed, and he laid next to me, his arms was around me, he was hugging me tightly! my face was completely red, he start nuzzling me, I tried to pull away, but when I did that, he hugged me even more!  
think Rin, think!  
how you gonna make him pull away?  
"..hmm..Len?" I whispered.  
"yes?" he said, kissing my fucking cheek! kyaa!  
"...I'm..h-hungry.." I said, I couldn't think of anything else will make him pull away...  
"..o-okay, I'll go and make for you a breakfast." he said smiling.  
I nodded.  
then he pull way, thank God, and he get up from the bed, and he turn around to leave the room, but then I notice something really weird, when he turned around I saw two big scratches on his back, they're more then a wounds, but they didn't look normal, there were in somehow different, there were kinda big, and they were next to each other, but there were a space between them, I'm sure that they hurt! I wonder what happen to him...**(those wounds are for wings if you wondering what they are..)  
**"..L-Len!" I called for him, before he get out of the room.  
he half turned around, and he looked at me, or that what I think, remember? the mask! I can't see where his eyes looking at!  
"yes?" he answered.  
"y-your back!" I said confused.  
"huh?"  
"your back..there's wounds!" I exclaimed.  
he stayed silent for a minute, then he said "it's nothing.." then he turn around, and left the room, and he also lock the door.. -.-  
I stay on the bed waiting for him, I notice that there weren't any crows . weird. I've to go out of here! but how?  
I get up, and walk towards a windows, and it was locked, not only this window is locked, but all the windows too!  
then I had an idea, maybe I can tell him that I wanna go to the bathroom and then run away! but then...I realized that this room have a bathroom...Jeez! what I'm going to do?  
I can't live here forever..with him!  
well, I've to admit that he treat me so nice and all, but him not letting me go...that's wrong! I'm free to go wherever I want!  
after a little while, I saw the door unlock and Len entered, he was holding a salver, he came towards me, the salver have a dish of danish pastry,and a glass of orange juice, and it also have a cut-glass vase has a rose on it, I blush, did he made form this breakfast for me? well, I always use to eat cereal on the morning..  
oh my those danish pastry smells so good~  
"...I didn't know what to get for you for the breakfast..so I bring for you those.." he said.  
"it's okay, they look so delicious, did you made them?"  
"no."  
"huh? then who?" I asked confused, of course he didn't buy them, because if he did, he was going to take a longer time to come back here.  
"it's a secret~"  
oh no! another secret!  
"someday I'll know all your secrets, Len!" I said giving him my evil smirk.  
"oh okay, that mean that you've to stay with me to know them~" he said smirking evilly back!  
that devil...  
I gave him a glare, and I start to eat, those danish pasty are so delicious!  
"don't you wanna eat?" I asked, I notice that he wasn't eating, he was just sitting next to me, staring at me how I'm eating.  
"no."  
"why?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"okay, more for me!" I said grinning as I continued eating, I heard him chuckled.  
then he get up, and walk towards the closet, and he opened it,I notice that all his clothes are black!  
is someone's dead?  
he take a black shirt from the closet and wear it, and then he take a black vest and wear it as well..  
black clothes...a mask like a crow face...big scratches on the back...crows understand him and obey him...he live in this mansion..dansih pastry, okay forget the last sentence..he's hiding something..I've to know his secret!  
after he fished, he came towards me...  
"listen, I'm gonna go now, be a good girl and don't try to runaway, okay?" he said.  
he will go now?  
this will be perfect!  
I can find a way to go out of here!  
..but..where is he going?  
"..where are you going?" I asked, no Rin no! you should tell him okay you can go!  
"I've some stuffs I've to do." he answered.  
good!  
"..you'll late?" I asked, stop asking those stupid questions!  
"yes, kinda.."  
hehe, I can have enough time then~  
"..you'll leave me alone?" I asked kinda sad.  
snap of it Rin!  
"yes, but you'll stay with the crows.."  
I hope that they wont bother me when I'm trying to runaway..  
"..but..I don't wanna stay alone!" I said in a childish tone!  
no Rin no! stop it!  
"..I'm sorry..I also wanna stay..but I've to go.." he said softly.  
I blush, stop being stupid Rin!  
tell him that it's okay, and you can go!  
"don't go please!" I begged.  
noooo!  
he stayed silent for a minute, please say that you can't stay, please say that you can't stay,please!  
"okay.."  
noooo!  
then he sat next to me on the bed, and there was a smile on his face, and he placed his hand on my cheek, I blushed.  
"I didn't know that you wanna be with with me that much~" he said, grinning evilly.  
no, I don't wanna stay with you, baka!  
but for some stupid reasons, I didn't say anything, I just smile at him, I'm so stupid!  
then he warped his arms around my wrist, oh that's not good!  
and he pushed me down, and he was on the top of me like yesterday!  
he start staring at me, then he start lower his head, I blushed even more!  
he kissed my forehead, then my nose, then both of my cheeks, and my face was so fucking red!  
will he kiss my lips? kyaa!  
our lips were _too _close, and I closed my eyes, I don't wanna kiss him or something..but if he want to kiss me then it's okay..  
when our lips were going to meet, he quickly pull away and get up?  
eh?  
why?  
I looked at him, he didn't look happy at all!..did I do something wrong?  
"..are you..o-okay?" I asked kinda worry, what did happen to make him like that?  
he looked at me, I'm not sure about what he's feeling now..  
he didn't answer..how rude!  
then he sat next to me again, but he was looking down...I wonder what he's thinking of..  
"Len?" I whispered.  
"yes?"  
"..why do you always wear this mask?" I asked.  
he didn't answer my question again!  
then I had an idea that will make me go back home!  
"..do you know Len..I should go home..to bring some stuffs from there..so I can stay here.." I said smiling, and I were lying.  
"nice try, but you're not going anywhere!" he said smirking.  
well, he's smarter then I thought...  
"..but at least I need some clothes, daaa!" I said pointing at my body to show him that I'm still in my uniform.  
"this is not a problem." he said.  
"oh really? you know, I can't stay in my uniform forever!"  
"I didn't say that!"  
"ohh...then..what you'll do about that?" I asked.  
he grin evilly...that's not good!  
then he came closer to me, and carried me!  
kya!  
my face was so deep shade of red!  
he carried me in bridal style.  
and we get out of the room, I can't runaway now, because he's carrying me!  
I wonder what is he going to do...  
and where are we going?  
this place is so BIG!  
if I wasn't with him, I was going to lost!  
he carried me so gently, his chest was so warm, I really love this warmness~  
I start nuzzling my face with his chest, and I start moving my legs up and down like a little girl, and I warped my arms arms around him, so I can be close to him...  
STOP IT!  
ehh...I'm an idiot..  
I immediately stopped what I was doing, and I blush madly when I realize what I was doing...  
then we enter a room, it was big like all the other rooms..  
I didn't focus about what were in the room...I was focusing on Len...  
he putted me down gently, and then he walk to a closet were in the room, he open it and I think that he's looking for something..  
now is your chance Rin..you can run now!  
maybe I should run..  
maybe I shouldn't..  
okay..I'll run..  
I quickly turned around and ran!  
I ran faster I can, Len didn't notice me because he was busy looking for something, I barley founded the way to get out of here!  
I run so fast, and when I get out, I start looking behind to see if he was following me or something, but I didn't see him, good! and then I hit something...and I fall on the ground when I hit it...  
and when I looked at what I did hit..it was something black..oh no!  
it was Len!  
it was Len with a really unhappy look...how did he came here without me seeing him?  
"..did you...did you really think that you can runaway from me that easily?" he said, like if he making fun of me or something..  
"..uhh..I..I.." I didn't know what to say..  
"you what?" he said in harsh tone.  
I felt guilty because I did try to runaway, why should I feel guilty? he should to feel guilty!  
"...I'm..I-I'm s-sorry.." I apologized from him, and I was looking down...  
he should apologize not me!  
he kneel in front of me, and he smiled.  
"it's okay...but don't do it again..okay?" he said smiling.  
I think that he forgave me...he forgive people fast..  
of course he'll forgive you because you didn't do anything wrong!  
I slowly nodded..  
you shouldn't do that, Rin!  
then he carried me again...and we entered the mansion again, and we entered that room again..  
he putted me down again, and I notice that he didn't lock the door...eh?  
doesn't he afraid of me runaway again?  
I was looking at the door, and I was confused of why he didn't lock it?  
"Rin?"  
his voice cut my thoughts...  
"hmm?" I answered, half looking at the door...  
"take your clothes off."  
WHAT?

_**To be continued...**_

so how it was? did you like it?  
I'll update the next chapter sooner I can..  
sorry for mistakes..  
please read and review c:


End file.
